


Nero

by sunnyagrume



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Yeah no & this time they're a couple here, fixed a wrong tag sorry 'bout that fsaoihfasoih, it's not much but it's there
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: Teseo odiava il nero.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 7





	Nero

Teseo odiava il nero.

Gli ricordava il buio del labirinto, gli occhi di Arianna, quelle vele che l’avevano portato ad urlare contro l'oceano come se la sola disperazione potesse riportare in vita suo padre, i capelli di quel _demone_ … sarebbe potuto andare avanti per giorni e giorni a spiegare perché odiava quel colore;

preferiva l’azzurro, come quel mare che amava e odiava allo stesso tempo e come il cielo che talvolta, in vita, amava rimirare. 

C’erano volte, però, quando guardava gli occhi di Asterio o gli sistemava la chioma, dove qualche ripensamento lo aveva.

Specchiandosi negli occhi del toro quando questo lo stringeva a s’è, vi erano volte dove pensava che, in fondo, il nero non era così male.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Buon anno!


End file.
